Thanks
by NeuroticSquirrel
Summary: Kenshin gets drunk. Saitou and Sano think he's cute. Yaoi.


It was a quiet night in Kyoto. Saitou was starting to really like quiet nights.  
  
His life as Fujita was turning out to be relatively peaceful, considering he hadn't had any real work for nights.  
  
He wondered how the Battousai liked his peace. His life didn't seem that peaceful, constantly having to do chores, calm angry women, take care of brats and such.  
  
As he walked through the streets, he thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar shade of red.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin wondered why the ground was moving so much tonight. He was having difficulty finding his balance. He tripped and laughed. Well, actually he giggled but that seemed awfully undignified, even for him.  
  
"I wonder if we're having some sort of strange earthquake," he said to his companion.  
  
For some reason his companion found that comment extremely amusing.  
  
"I think you may be drunk, Kenshin," Sano said.  
  
Kenshin frowned at Sanosuke. Kenshin wasn't drunk. Kenshin didn't get drunk, even if he drank. Kenshin could drink gallons of sake and not be drunk. Kenshin could drink even more of that wonderful stuff that he could not pronounce tonight and still not be drunk. Sano was the drunk one.  
  
"I'm not drunk."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Yes." Sano put his hands to his forehead. "I cannot believe I'm having a conversation with you."  
  
The earthquake suddenly became more violent and Kenshin fell against Sano.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin was a cute drunk, Sano thought. Well, he was a cute everything, really. But he was absolutely adorable drunk. And hot.  
  
Sano had taken Kenshin out drinking before, but all the sake in the world didn't seem to get him completely drunk. He had always remained somewhat sober. And hot.  
  
Tonight was a different story. Tonight, he encouraged Kenshin to try absinthe to celebrate their vacation in Kyoto. Tonight Kenshin was completely wasted. And hot.  
  
Kenshin now walked, well wobbled, beside him, happy as a clam. Sano had graciously (eagerly) offered to assist or even carry him, but had been met with refusal. Kenshin refused to believe he was drunk.  
  
After a completely inane conversation with the inebriated redhead, he appeared to absolutely lose all balance, falling into Sano's arms with an "Oof!"  
  
Sano jumped at his chance.  
  
"Here Kenshin, let me help you."  
  
He maneuvered Kenshin into a standing position, with his arm around his shoulders, taking a few opportunities to feel him up in the process. Kenshin didn't seem to notice.  
  
***  
  
Saitou watched the scene in front of him with shock. The Battousai was completely drunk. (And hot.)  
  
When Sano blatantly began to touch Kenshin inappropriately, Saitou decided to defend a fellow samurai's honor. (get that jerk's hands off the cute little redhead.)  
  
He stepped forward and cleared his throat. Sano looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Saitou, what are you doing here?"  
  
"The usual. Patrolling the streets, looking out for any robbers, terrorists." he let his eyes rest on Kenshin and then looked at Sano. "Molesters."  
  
Sano sputtered.  
  
Himura, for his part, looked positively delighted to see him. The meaning of their conversation was completely lost on him and he waved enthusiastically at Saitou as if he wasn't standing 2 feet in front of him.  
  
"Hi Saitou," he chirped.  
  
"You're completely smashed, Battousai," Saitou informed the stumbling redhead.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Himura Kenshin. Not Battousai."  
  
Kenshin blinked drunkenly up at him.  
  
Saitou stared. Fuck, why did his greatest adversary have to be so goddamn cute? And hot? There was no way in hell he was letting him go home with the aho.  
  
"Why don't I help you home, Kenshin?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Kenshin cheerfully pushed away from Sano and stumbled in his general direction. Saitou reached out to take him, but Sano pulled him back.  
  
"I'll take him home," he insisted, pulling Kenshin close.  
  
Kenshin beamed at him, oblivious to the glares the two were giving each other.  
  
"You're so nice Sano!"  
  
"I think he just agreed to come with me."  
  
"Kenshin do you want to come home with me?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
"No! Kenshin, why don't you come home with me?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
"That's it!" Sano propped Kenshin up against the nearest wall. "We'll just have to settle this the hard way."  
  
"Aho. I can defeat you easily."  
  
"I don't think so. I've been training. Kenshin is mine."  
  
"Mine!"  
  
The fight began. Kenshin began clapping and laughing, thinking it was all a hilarious joke. He rooted for both of them in turn.  
  
Sano had been training. He blocked and ducked Saitou's punches. Saitou growled, barely ducking Sano's punches. This fight was going nowhere fast.  
  
Dust rose. When it settled Sano and Saitou were both on their knees panting, neither ready to admit defeat.  
  
A deep voice interrupted them.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Hiko Seijero loomed over them; giving both of them death glares.  
  
"Shisho!"  
  
Kenshin pushed off from the wall and managed to stumble in Hiko's general direction.  
  
Hiko caught him by the shoulders and held him up to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Baka deshi, you're drunk." He sniffed and turned to give the two on the ground another death glare.  
  
"Who gave him absinthe?"  
  
The two men pointed at each other.  
  
Hiko rolled his eyes, turning back to Kenshin. "Ba-"  
  
Three pairs of eyes widened as Kenshin's lips pressed clumsily against Hiko's. Hiko's grip tightened reflexively against his shoulders and pulled him closer. He began to kiss back, ravaging the beautiful mouth passionately. He pulled away breathing heavily with Kenshin pressed close against him.  
  
He turned to the two wide eyed men and said, "Thanks."  
  
He tossed a giggling Kenshin over his shoulder and went home to play.  
  
The End 


End file.
